Feeling Super
by JaiSpade
Summary: Future fic surrounding a feverish boy and his family's role in making him feel better.


**I'm back with another one. Hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own.**

They breached, weapons drawn and deep, commanding voices shouting, "Freeze!", "Nobody move!", and "NYPD, show me those hands!" The place was dubbed empty, however, the suspect having been cleared from the apartment before they could seize him. Beckett lowered her weapon and took a deep breath. She looked around the studio and mentally cataloged anything she thought was important as Ryan and Esposito searched the premises. In the midst of their evidence gathering, her cellphone went off.

"Beckett."

"Hey. Bad news. I won't be able to make it to the precinct today."

"What? Why? Martha can't pick Riley up?"

"No, he has a fever and I told mother I'd take care of him."  
>"He has a fever? How bad?"<p>

"He threw up not too long ago and his temp is 102. I'm making him some soup now, assuming he'll be able to keep it down."

"Okay." She paused for a second, nibbling on her lower lip, her eyebrows furrowed. "Let me talk to him."

Castle left the kitchen and stopped by the couch, where the feverish boy was curled up in a large blanket looking miserable. He knelt down and placed a gentle hand on the boy's head. "Hey, buddy. Mommy's on the phone."

The little boy's eyes lit up and he took the phone from his father. "Momma?"

Beckett smiled. "Hey, sweet boy. Daddy says you have a fever."

"I do. I don't feel good. Daddy is making me chicken noodle soup."

"Well, that will make you feel better."

"I wish you were here, Momma." Riley's bottom lip began to tremble.

Her heart sank. "I know, sweetheart. I wish I was there, too. But you know what?"

"What?"

"Daddy is going to do everything he can to make you feel better and when I get home, we'll all snuggle up on the couch and watch whatever movie you want. How's that sound?" Esposito signaled that they were on their way out. She followed them out of the apartment.

The boy smiled. "Any movie I want?"

"Any one."

"Okay! I can't wait for you to get home."

Beckett laughed. "Me neither. Now I want you to get as much rest as you can, okay? And before you know it, I'll be home."

"Okay. I love you, Momma."  
>"I love you too, sweet boy. Let me talk back to Daddy."<p>

Castle took the outstretched phone and kissed his son on the head. "Hey."

"I feel so bad, Castle. I want to be there with him."

"I know you do, honey. But he's fine. He'll fall asleep soon and probably be out the rest of the day."

"I know." She sighed deeply. "I just don't like when he's so sad, even though his pouty face is adorable."

"Takes after me," He grinned cheekily.

Beckett rolled her eyes as she got into her car. "Castle, your big head won't be able to fit through the doors anymore."

"Hardy har. You're a mean lady."

"You love me for it."

"Eh, still in debate."

"Hardy har," she teased. "Alright, I gotta go. I should be home by eight. Give Riley a big kiss for me."

"Will do. I love you."

"I love you back."

(((o)))

Beckett stumbled through the door, her hands filled with plastic bags. "Look who's here!" she called out to her boys.

Riley popped his head up over the arm of the couch and saw someone trailing behind his mother. "'Lexis!"

"Hey, there little man! How you feeling?" She came to sit next to him on the couch.

He threw his arms around his sister's neck, moving to sit in her lap. "Better now that you and Mommy's home."

"And I come bearing gifts," Beckett said. "I've got cheeseburgers, ice cream, and…" She held up a handful of DVDs. "Superheroes."

"Do you have Superman? Put him in first."

"Superman? What about Batman?" Castle asked.

"Daddy, Superman can fly!" Riley exclaimed.

"But Batman has all the cool toys."

Riley made a face. "But Superman has superpowers."

Castle opened his mouth, but was cut off by his wife saying, "Will you stop arguing with your four-year-old, you four-year-old and put the movie in?"

He pouted as he took the DVD from her and moved to set up the projector. Alexis went to grab some extra pillows and blankets from the linen closet while Beckett fixed plates of cheeseburgers and fries for everyone. Then the four settled on the couch in front of the big projector screen and indulged in movie night. Alexis was seated on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table with Castle to the right of her on the floor leaning back against the couch. Beckett sat to the right of him with Riley between her outstretched legs, leaning against her torso as he munched away on his fries. She had to keep an eye on him, giving him her glass of soda every once in a while. He had a hard time remembering to slow down sometimes.

They sat this way enjoying the movie together, relishing in the normalcy they were so rarely granted. After Riley had polished off his plate, he clambered away from his mother to cuddle with Alexis for the remainder of the movie. Castle moved his arm to lay it against the couch cushions behind Kate, giving way for her to snuggle against his side if she wanted. And she wanted to. She leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss under his jaw before resting her head against his shoulder. And that's how they stayed.

(((o)))

"I'm not tired, though."

Castle chuckled from the doorway of his son's room while Kate pulled the blanket over the droopy-eyed boy. "I'm sure you're not, but just try to sleep for me, please?" she said. "Your fever has gone down a lot, but you still need to rest."

"Will I be super again tomorrow?" he asked.

"You're always super to me, no matter what. But for now, you will sleep, and tomorrow you'll be donning your cape and showing everyone how tough you really are, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." His eyes closed immediately.

"Night, sweet boy." She kissed his head before she moved to pull the door closed after her and Castle. Downstairs, the couple found Alexis cleaning up the living room.

"You didn't have to do that, Sweetie."

"It's okay, Dad. I don't mind," she smiled.

"Thanks for coming over. Riley loves seeing you," Kate said, moving to take the folded blankets from the redhead.

"I love seeing him, too. He looks so much like Dad, it's equal parts weird and cool."

Castle made a face. "Thanks?"

"But really, you should stop by more often," Kate said. "I need a break from the boys every now and then."

"Again, thanks."

The two women smiled and fist bumped. Kate thrust the blankets into Castle's chest and he obediently moved to put them away. When he returned, they both walked Alexis to the door, giving her goodbye hugs and kisses before letting her go. Castle shut the door and turned to his wife, his face grave. "Beckett, I need to ask you something and I want an honest answer."  
>She looked at him in concern. "What? What's the matter?"<p>

He took a deep breath and reached for her face, keeping his gaze locked with her growing worried one. "I need to know…if you like Superman or Batman more."

Beckett scoffed and pushed him away in disbelief. "Seriously, Castle?"

"The sake of our relationship depends on it, Beckett!"

She held back her laughter at his childish antics, something she's pretty certain she couldn't live without, and stated, "Well in that case, I love Superman more."

Castle gasped and pressed a hand to his chest. "Oh, you wound me deeply, Kate. Superman?"

"He's awesome."

"But Batman has all the cool toys."

"But Superman can fly." She turned on her heel and headed toward their bedroom.

"It was you who taught him that!" He exclaimed, hot on her heels. "How could you?"

She laughed and turned to him once they were in the bedroom. "Oh, Castle, when will you learn? I'll do anything to make you crazy," she teased before biting her lip seductively.

"You surely will kill me one day."

"All part of my master plan."

"You're a mean lady," he pouted, moving toward her.

"I thought you already learned that years ago."

"Oh, believe me, I know no one is meaner than you, after everything I've had to deal with."

"Must have been so hard for you," she said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"It was very _hard_. Much like it's getting right now."

Beckett licked her lips. "Well, let's see what we can do about that, huh?" Then she spun and pushed him against the mattress, climbing up his body to begin the sensual dance they've grown so accustomed to.

**FIN. Would love some reviews, and let's keep 'em relevant and decent, guys.**


End file.
